Bursting Into Song
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: Various songfics of mine. Most likely to be mostly YamixYugi, and rated because I never know what the rating will be...depends on the song. So for now, rated T to be on the safe side, but it is subject to change!
1. Monsoon

Seto - Sappy bitch.  
HTYT - (glares at him) I sang this for my mates on Guitar Hero World Tour, and it inspired this. I actually didn't do to bad; I can at least sing in tune if not always in the right octave.  
Yugi - (cuddles Yami close) Never leave me?  
Yami - (kisses him) Never. EVER.  
HTYT - Aw...  
Seto - ...She doesn't own the song Monsoon by Tokio Hotel, nor does she own my sexy ass.  
HTYT - I don't own anything but the plot. (glances at Seto's ass)...kudos on the nice ass.  
Yami+Yugi - AHEM...  
HTYT - (watches them stand and jaw drops as they turn) humunahumna....wha.....(drools at the sexy butts)  
Tea - (picks up drooling Authoress) I'll take it this time. Seto, she does this again and it's your turn.

---

Yugi stood center stage with the microphone in his hand, attaching it to its stand, looking out to the Ra-only-knows how many people out there. Each tiny memory of Yami flitted behind his eyelids when he blinked and it grew increasingly difficult not to cry.

Tea picked up her bass in her hand and looked at her friend. He missed Yami so much since he had entered the afterlife, and he had let that anguish at loosing him turn into words on a page, which, with Tea's surprising ability to come up with tunes, turned into a song. And now, with herself, Joey playing drums and Duke on guitar, they were playing in front of thousands of fans.

Yugi turned back to her and gave a slight smile and a thumbs up, signaling that she had to signal to their techies. Tristan and Kaiba looked at each other and nodded, then flicked the switches to the instruments and the lights, which Mokuba had programmed.

Tea began her warm up with the bass and Yugi leaned forward into the microphone, placing his hands on his own guitar and speaking the words that both made him happy and sad. "I'm singing this to someone who can't be here, but I hope is watching somehow."

**Yami...This is for you...I just wish I'd actually got to tell you how I felt before you went...Ra damn it, I hope you can hear me somehow.**

I'm staring at a broken door

There's nothing left here anymore

My room is cold, it's making me insane

I've been waitin' here so long

Another moment seems to've come

I see the dark clouds comin' up again

A tear already slid down his cheek as he sang the chorus, thinking of how much he wished Yami was there to hear him.

Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

Til' the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm

Into the blue

And when I lose myself I'll think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

Through the monsoon

Just me and you

Kaiba listened and watched on, smiling slightly. He had probably been the only one who had known the entire time that Yugi was in love with the Pharaoh. Softening the light on his shorter friend, he thought to himself how he would feel if he didn't have Joey.

It scared him, and he only wished that nothing would tear them apart.

A halfmoon fading from my sight

I see your vision in its light

But now it's gone and left me so alone

I know I have to find you now

Can hear your name,I don't know how

Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

A pair of heeled boots lightly thudded behind Tristan and Seto and a breeze told them someone was near to them and whipped around. ".....Holy shit....."

On stage Yugi sounded incredible, his voice perfectly rising and falling, another tear seeping down from his eye to his chin, only seen by those at the very front of the audience, and everyone wondered to just who he was referring to as he sang.

Nobody cared that it had begun to drizzle with rain, they just listened to the voice that was being carried through the stadium, feeling alive, feeling just how appropriate it was for the raindrops to fall.

Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

Til' the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm

Into the blue

And when I lose myself I'll think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

And nothing can hold me back from you

Through the monsoon

Stunned, Seto stared at him, taking in the detail of the man in front of him. It wasn't possible, logical...he couldn't be there to hear Yugi...could he?

Tea flicked her head to the side with a slight smile at the man. She'd been a part of it, and so had Duke and Joey. Continuing her fantastically fluid bass playing, she turned back to the crowd, who were listening, enraptured by her friend's heartfelt performance.

Hey!

Hey!

I'm fighting all this power coming in my way

Let it take me straight to you,

I'll be running night and day

I'll be with you soon

Just me and you

We'll be there soon

So soon

He stood, leaning on the wall, watching Yugi. How long had it been? How long had it taken for the spells to take effect, restoring his body to its former glory? And for him to be ready to find his Yugi?

Smiling as Yugi's voice rang out in the evening air for one last chorus, he felt almost hypnotized by the sweet song that had come straight from his Aibou's heart to his. He'd heard Yugi sing so many times while waiting, sharing his anguish and stress, and crying out to sing with Yugi and to be heard. Finally, that moment had come.

Waving his hand, he smiled wider as the rainfall increased...

Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

Til' the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm

Into the blue

And when I lose myself I'll think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

And nothing can hold me back from you

Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon

Just me and you

Through the monsoon

Just me and you...

As the song finished and cheers, screams and clapping went through the stadium, Yugi raised a hand to get rid of the tears that had fallen, watching the rain shower the people in the crowd, noting the irony in the water that drenched the listeners.

With a shout of thank-you and a final farewell, he took the guitar off and twisted to look back at his friends and band members, only then noticing the hooded figure with them. Walking up, he went to welcome the man who stood there.

Holding a hand out to offer a shake hello, his heart stopped as he saw the tanned fingers come out from the sleeve. Tilting his head up slowly to look at the black hood, his hands, now trembling went up and pushed the hood back, noting the rain had become heavier.

There, in reality and flesh and blood, stood Yami with a smile on his face and tears in his magenta-carmine coloured orbs.

He forgot they were on stage, not caring that their fans were watching them. The hands that had pushed the hood away hooked up around the neck of his Pharaoh and yanked him into the most passionate kiss anyone had ever seen, a death grip transferring to Yami's body, scared that any second he could vanish.

The crowd went silent. Nothing moved, no-one spoke, nor made a sound, just intently watching the pair caress each other's lips with their own. Some faces held a mix of disgust and horror.

A roar ensued. Almost the entire stadium cheered and screamed their happiness at the intimate gesture passing between the duo. Some girls and even a few guys cried in happiness, obviously figuring out that this person, whoever he was, was the one one Yugi sang about so passionately.

Yugi and Yami finally pulled back from the kiss, a torrent of tears falling from their eyes and all around them. "Yami?"

"It's me Yugi..." he pulled his Aibou in close to his body, and the pair collapsed to their knees in the embrace, crying in happiness and sharing whispers of love, while their friends cheered and smiled.

The rain thundered down even harder, but no-one in the stadium left. To have left in such a beautiful moment felt inappropriate, impolite and just unacceptable in every way. Fighting the increasingly heavy storm, they stayed in the pouring water. Because love like that didn't come around every day, and this was their chance to witness it.

'_**Running through the monsoon**_

_**Beyond the world**_

_**Til' the end of time**_

_**Where the rain won't hurt**_

_**Fighting the storm**_

_**Into the blue**_

_**And when I lose myself I'll think of you**_

_**Together we'll be running somewhere new**_

_**And nothing can hold me back from you**_

_**Through the monsoon**_

_**Through the monsoon**_

_**Just me and you**_

_**Through the monsoon**_

_**Just me and you...'**_

---

HTYT - Ok I've stayed off the water to stop the drooling...  
Yugi - Is my voice really that good?  
Yami - Your voice makes me want to sing with you.  
HTYT - Thank you doctor. Apparently I'm ok to stay like this (points to empty space where she claims a doctor stands)  
Tea - ...there's no-one there.  
HTYT - ...Then I'm definitely going to need an IV and some fluid packs.  
Joey - HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!  
(ALL turn to look at him) - What?  
Joey - YAMI MAXED EVERYTHING OUT IN EXPERT ON GUITAR HERO WORLD TOUR!  
Yami - ...(blushes)...what can I say? I have a slight knack for the game. Plus the achievements look RE-HE-HEALLY good on my Xbox profile.


	2. Forgotten Children

HTYT: another songfic, and another Tokio Hotel song. The first time I heard this I just got an image of Noa, and thought it was perfect for this. It's beautiful and I recommend listening to it highly, especially if you read this!

---

_**Just a normal day**_

_**Streets turn into graves**_

_**Traces have been removed**_

_**The search was disapproved**_

_**So cold the night**_

_**The weak ones lose the fight**_

_**Too many of them out there**_

_**No-one seems to care**_

Noa stood in the middle of the digital sands. He'd survived...to an extent, and even then it was only a matter of time before the island fell into ruin. The machine was destroyed beyond repair, but the memory storing him was still intact.

The edges of his virtual world began to fall away, showing they were ready to fail and he momentarily saw his brothers digital forms ghost in front of him with a flicker of pixels. Mokuba. Seto. Would he be remembered? At all?

_**Lost and so alone**_

_**Born but never known**_

_**Left all on their own**_

_**Forgotten children**_

_**We'll never hear a name**_

_**They carry all the blame**_

_**Too young to break the chains**_

_**Forgotten children**_

He remembered how Gozaboro had left him...left him in this fake world until he could genetically create him a vessel using his technology. It would have been illegal but Noa had been worth it. Or so he was led to believe. He was now alone in his world, a forgotten child, who was no longer good enough.

He thought back to his brothers and touched his heart, and his soul shattered and dissolved, and the drive holding his memory world exploded spontaneously in the wreckage of the control room.

_**They see, they feel, believe**_

_**Just like we do**_

_**They're laughing, and crying**_

_**Wanna live here**_

_**Like me and you**_

Mokuba walked down the corridors of the blimp and saw Yugi talking to the air in his room, only assuming that he was conversing with the Pharaoh. He kept walking, his eyes watching the lines on the carpet before he turned into his room and sank into the chair that sat at the end of his bed.

He touched a hand to his heart as he felt a small ache and saw his necklace with a photo of Seto in it was hovering over his chest and glowing. With a slight gasp he opened it up and gave a smile, tears sliding in slow lines down his cheeks.

_**Eyes without light**_

_**Too tired of good-byes**_

_**Never felt embraced**_

_**And frightened of every face**_

_**A life in disguise**_

_**Hope forever died**_

Seto felt the weight of his locket lift away from him and he glanced down to see it levitating over his heart.

His hand twitched and hesitantly rose to grasp the card-like charm, then cracked it open to stare, startled by the image inside. He glanced to the side to see Ishizu looking from the window, but she hadn't noticed his surprise, so he looked back at the image of Mokuba inside.

_**Lost and so alone**_

_**Born but never known**_

_**Left all on their own**_

_**Forgotten children**_

_**We'll never hear a name**_

_**They carry all the blame**_

_**Too young to break the chains**_

_**Forgotten children**_

Behind his little brother, with an equally happy smile, was half the face of a boy with vibrant green hair, wearing white...

He shivered and blinked, but the boy's image didn't fade, and he realized who it was. 'Noa.....'

_**They see, they feel, believe**_

_**Just like we do**_

_**They're laughing and crying**_

_**Wanna live here**_

_**Like me and you**_

_**It shouldn't really be that way**_

_**It shouldn't really be that way**_

Mokuba looked at Seto's picture and smiled tearfully as he looked at the half picture of Noa. 'I'll miss you, brother...' he sank further down in the seat and dissolved into tears.

"Mokuba?" he glanced at the door to see Seto blinking at him.

"Seto...he...Gozaboro...he left him...he forgot him...how can anyone do that to their own child?" immediately the older brother walked up to his little brother and cuddled him close. Even though he was 13 now, he still liked when Seto cuddled him close and told him everything would be alright, just like they had when they were put into a home.

_**We see, we feel, believe**_

_**Just like you**_

_**We're laughing and crying**_

_**Wanna live here**_

_**We see, we feel, believe**_

_**Just like you**_

_**We're laughing and crying**_

_**Wanna live here**_

_**Just like you**_

Seto stroked his little brother's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then tucked him back under his chin, a tear sliding down his own cheek. "I don't know, Mokie...I wish I knew. But even though Gozaboro forgot him...we won't..." he pulled the locket from his neck and held it open, and Mokuba did the same to his and they held them together to join the image.

Somewhere in the background a massive explosion sounded and they ran to the window to see the island holding the virtual world in flames. Mokuba fell into sobs again and slid down the wall of the room, his cries uncontrollable now.

Seto fingered the device in his pocket and thanked whatever god that might have been out there that before they'd vacated the island, he'd grabbed the portable hard drive that held his adoptive brother's memories, the one that had been far enough from the resulting explosion he's been able to find it unscathed. He'd risked his life to find it but he was so glad he had.

Later, when all this ancient Egyptian stuff was over...he'd do something to try and bring him back. But this time Noa wouldn't be left alone...

Noa would never be forgotten...

---

Yami: *lip quivering*  
HTYT: Oh my god, are you about to cry?  
Seto: *lip quivers even more vigorously* No, we aren't...  
Mokuba: ...Yep, he is.  
Seto: .....*screws up his face and begins to bawl like a baby*  
Yami: *sheds a few tears*...that was...*wipes his eyes and hugs Yugi for comfort*  
HTYT: Oh my god...Yami, it didn't have anything to do with you. Why are you crying?  
Yami: I don't know...  
HTYT: ...right...


	3. Talk Dirty To Me

HTYT: A hell of a lot more cheery than my last oneshot, and a little bit of Puzzleshipping humor as well.  
Yugi: You been playing Guitar Hero 3?  
HTYT: Yep. That's why I wrote this. Right, this can be thought of as a AU Battle City side story or a side story to the canon.  
Yami: *smiles*  
HTYT: I do not own this song, it belongs to the band Poison. I recommend listening to it while reading.

---

Yami lay in the back garden on one of the few days of the Battle City tournament they were taking a rest. Yugi had given him command of his body for the afternoon, and was currently lying next to him in spirit form, occasionally pointing out things, like how the cloud that passed overhead looked exactly like a bunch of grapes, or how weird it was when a butterfly actually fluttered through him and landed on the grass below instead of landing on his ethereal form.

For once, Yami let go of the fact he still had no idea who he really was. He let anything that was bothering him fall away for the afternoon, and a genuine smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes.

He felt a ghostly presence on his arm and blinked to see Yugi looking at him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. I never realized I needed some time to clear my head," he replied, the smile staying. His eyebrows, usually naturally furrowed, were relaxed and his eyes looked bigger and more gentle.

Both of them lay back again, and Yami felt for Yugi's iPod in his pocket. Yugi had copious amounts of metal, rock and punk. His thumb flicked over the buttons and he reached a certain song that he'd taken a liking to, and he felt Yugi mentally smile through the mind link.

**You know I never**

**I never seen you look so good**

**You never act the way you should**

**But I like it**

**And I know you like it too**

**The way that I want you**

**I gotta have you**

**Oh yes, I do**

Yugi had already started humming, and Yami smiled to himself. The song was a couple of decades old, but had become one of his favorites because of its cheerful and upbeat feel.

**You know I never**

**I never ever stay out late**

**You know that I can hardly wait**

**Just to see you**

**And I know you cannot wait**

**Wait to see me too**

**I gotta touch you**

At the same time, he and Yugi began to quietly sing, looking at each other with an eyebrow raised, and smiling.

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**behind the bushes**

**till I'm screamin' for more**

Their voices grew a little louder and Yugi's voice cracked with a laugh. They looked at each other with a grin, and Yugi's translucent arm punched through his bicep.

**Down the basement**

**lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

**You know I call you**

**I call you on the telephone**

**I'm only hoping that you're home**

**So I can hear you**

**When you say those words to me**

**And whisper so softly**

**I gotta hear you**

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**behind the bushes**

**till I'm screamin' for more**

**Down the basement**

**lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

**"C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me"**

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**behind the bushes**

**till I'm screamin' for more ore more!**

**Down the basement**

**and lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

**And baby**

**talk dirty to me**

**and baby **

**talk dirty to **

**uh ......wooooo...**

Yami smiled at his vessel, then looked back up to the sky, unsure of what the feeling in his gut was about. He wondered why that song made him feel like that, as when he normally listened to it, he never felt like there were butterflies beating at the walls of his stomach. Now he swore that someone had set some giant ones in there and told them to wreak havoc.

A cloud went overhead and he looked at it with interest. It almost looked like a heart...

It passed across them and he looked back to Yugi, who looked like he was asleep in his spirit form. His ethereal chest rose and fell like it would if he was in control of his body, and the normal smile graced his lips. Through them he could see the daisies poking through the grass. He was, for lack of a better modern description, cute.

He felt that fluttering again and smiled as Yugi's eyes opened up and looked into his. "It's called a crush, Yami, and it's normal." Yami's eyes widened at how perceptive Yugi was, and watched as he sat up a little and smiled at him with a little bit of a blush.

Instantly Yami got the message and his own blush appeared. "Uh..." he didn't know how to express his feelings...

Yugi giggled and blushed deeply, then said something that the spirit of the Pharaoh would have never expected to hear from his lips, "And just for future reference, you can Talk Dirty To Me anytime."

Yami's jaw dropped and Yugi's spirit form faded with a laugh, leaving him lying in the grass, cheeks flushed, and wondering, at first, what the hell happened, and then when the shock had worn off, whether or not Yugi would make physical noises if he made noises in his soul room...

Because he had a feeling that talking dirty wasn't the only vocal activity that they were going to be indulging in.

---

HTYT: Talk Dirty To Me is an AWESOME song.  
Annu: Yep.  
HTYT: Who pissed in your piccolo?  
Annu: YUGI'S HOGGING THE DS AGAIN!  
HTYT: You're an OC, he's a Canon character. He wins by default.  
Annu: YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH HIM!  
HTYT: Because Yugi is cute, and you are...me in a magic form.  
Annu: So technically shouldn't you win?  
HTYT: He's the King Of Games. So no.  
Annu: Suck-Up.


	4. Hands Down

HTYT: Hello! This is a very random oneshot songfic that has been bugging me for a while. I was listening to this song ('Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional) and I could see this typical high school scene playing out like a movie.  
Marcus: What the fuck am I doing here?  
HTYT: Whoops...hehe.....Marcus, the Gears Of War Fanfiction section is THAT way. *points to a blatant sign*  
Marcus: Right.  
HTYT: He's very talkative isn't he? Well, he's here because I'm writing a YGO-GOW (Gears Of War) crossover, and it takes place after GOW2. It's going to be a WHILE before it comes out, but it's being written now.  
Yugi: Hey Marcus. So HikariT?  
HTYT: Yes?  
Yugi: You didn't happen to see a small animal run through here? Looked a little like a duel monster?  
HTYT: *suspicious face* no...why?  
Yugi: NOREASON!  
HTYT: Yugi...  
Yugi: Marik let a Kuriboh loose when he was playing a prank on Bakura.  
HTYT: ...Readers, indulge in this short songfic while I take the opportunity to attack my blond artichoke-headed muse.

---

That first day he knew. He just knew he wanted Yugi. He'd do anything, just as long as the boy was his. But he was patient. He waited until the winter dance to ask Yugi out, and now he stood at the door waiting to pick him on what was now their two month anniversary, something he kept track of meticulously.

And although they'd gone through this routine so many times...he still felt nervous waiting at the door as he heard the doorknob turn to open.

**Breathe in for luck,**

**breathe in so deep,**

**this air is blessed,**

**you share with me.**

**This night is wild,**

**so calm and dull,**

**these hearts they race,**

**from self control.**

**Your legs are smooth,**

**as they graze mine,**

**we're doing fine,**

**we're doing nothing at all.**

He took him to their favorite spot on the pier, where that night there would be Valentine's day fireworks over the bay, something he knew Yugi had been wanting to see. And in the dark of the night, only broken by the flashes of light from the explosives and the moonlight that disappeared and reappeared from behind the occasional cloud, he and his boyfriend kissed again...just as explosively as the first time their lips had touched.

**My hopes are so high,**

**that your kiss might kill me.**

**So won't you kill me,**

**so I die happy.**

**My heart is yours to fill or burst,**

**to break or bury,**

**or wear as jewelery,**

**which ever you prefer.**

It was that same night that Yugi led him back to his house, and up to his room...in the same moonlight that graced over their kisses under the flashes of the fireworks, they made love, gave each other their first time...and awoke the next morning blissfully happy.

**The words are hushed lets not get busted;**

**just lay entwined here, undiscovered.**

**Safe in here from all the stupid questions.**

**"hey did you get some?"**

**Man, that is so dumb.**

**Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...**

**so we can get some.**

School broke that sensation, as the weekend came to a close, and Yami's friends questioned him over his night, coming to their own conclusions through his silence, and practically broadcasting what they'd done through the corridors...and Yami's heart sank as the word reached Yugi's ears and the devastation and feeling of betrayal was written all over his face.

In that instant Yugi ran from him, blocking him out, assuming that he'd just been there to be used. His heart was in pieces and he refused to speak to him, swearing their relationship was over, and he would never trust him again.

**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.**

**So won't you kill me, so I die happy.**

**My heart is yours to fill or burst,**

**to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,**

**which ever you prefer.**

Yami drifted away from the jocks who had spread the rumors about himself and Yugi, and became friends with others. Joey and Tristan were much more reserved despite their dirty minds, and kept anything the others told them to themselves.

Unbeknownst to Yami, during the months in which this happened, leading up to the last day of high school, Yugi had watched the change, the transition from his fake friends to the real friends, and looked at the photograph Yami had taken of them when they'd been sat on the sofa at his house. His lips were curved into a smile as Yami's were on his cheek, and the camera had flashed.

He saw now. He knew Yami wasn't responsible.

**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,**

**I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,**

**the dim of the soft lights,**

**the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers**

**and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late**

**and this walk that we shared together.**

That night he asked Yami to walk with him. They spoke. Yugi voiced his reasons for leaving him, while he listened and understood, given his position at the time. And when Yugi asked him for a second chance, Yami said their was no need, it hadn't been his fault, and there was nothing to forgive.

The rain poured down on the streets as they ran to Yami's together, laughing as the padlock on the gate was already in place and Yami leapt over to unlock it, then pulled him under the porch out of the falling rain.

**The streets were wet**

**and the gate was locked so I jumped it,**

**and I let you in.**

**And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist**

**and you kissed me like you meant it.**

**And I knew that you meant it,**

**that you meant it,**

**that you meant it,**

**and I knew,**

**that you meant it,**

**that you meant it.**

His hands found their way around the other, and they drew together for the first time in too long, their fingers sliding from the other's body up to their hair, the former passion restored in a single swoop.

That night, after their last day of high school, Yugi lay back in Yami's arms again, soaked in rain and sweat, certain that he'd made the right choice, that if he hadn't have spoken to him, they might have lost the other forever.

Their lips met for one last time before sleep claimed them, assuring the other that they loved them...

And both knew that they meant it.

---

HTYT: God, I've become a sucker for romance lately.  
Yugi: You always were.  
HTYT: Shut up.  
Marik: *whining* owww.....  
HTYT: If anyone wishes to know, I gave Marik a jab in the ribs and one of my special pinches to punish him. That Kuriboh ate and regurgitated my hairbrush.  
Yugi: Until next time!


End file.
